


Strenuous Activity

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: New Krypton Ideas [4]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Random inspiration moment, fluff and some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Once Nathan got out of observation after the plane crash, he and Faora got together in the privacy of her room but that does not go as planned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Her eyes the colour of icy skies had me going up and down the wall with ideas and I finally was able to write this down. I'm working on my stuff based off of mrs_badcrumble's story and I'll start to upload it later and if I get told to delete it then I'll do it but I hope it's allowed to exist.

“I told you we shouldn’t have been doing _that_ ” Faora said as she looked around her room for something to use to stop Nathan’s blood from pouring out like it was.

“It’s just the stitches” Nathan assured Faora while putting pressure on the wound, which was bleeding badly for just being a few stitches that didn’t hold as Nathan and Faora got back to their ‘ _demonstrations of affection’_ after the crash.

“You have to be more careful,” Faora muttered as she reached into a drawer. She shoved it closed again after removing a miniature first-aid-looking kit. She put the first-aid kit on the bed and opened it, withdrawing a roll of gauze, and a couple bottles the contents of which Nathan suspect would sting a lot. “Next time, maybe you won’t be so lucky.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Nathan felt the worry in Faora’s voice stinging deep into his brain and making him want to head butt a wall for making her worry just because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself or be content with just a couple kisses.

Faora attended his wound with the precision of someone that had patched up other people a thousand times and yet he could tell this time was special for Faora, as she apologized every time Nathan so much as winced and tried to be quick about the whole ordeal.

“Don’t be sorry, be careful,” She said, raising an eyebrow and giving him a small smile as she finished treating his wound and placed a gauze extra tightly on his wound, which produced a small grunt from the Colonel as Faora teasingly patted the gauze lightly.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you did that on purpose.” He said glancing at her with a smirk of amusement.

“If you knew better, you would’ve waited until you were cleared for such _activities_ ” Faora said with a special tone on the last word that Nathan took as her way to suggestively raise her eyebrows.

“Hey, what can I say? Having a beauty like you around makes it really hard-” Before Nathan finished his sentence, Zod came in with Jax-Ur behind him.

_“Jor-El said there was an emergency”_ General Zod said something in Kryptonian and Nathan just lay down on the bed, annoyed that he was being cut out from this particular conversation.

_“Small issue”_ Faora seemed more at ease, which was something good in Nathan’s opinion _“Nathan’s stitches opened”_

_“These humans”_ Jax-Ur said something and whatever it was, he sounded like he couldn’t believe it had happened. Maybe he thought stitches were unbreakable? _“A couple days in the tank and he’d be better than new”_

“ _Their decision to make and ours to observe. Now, which is Nathan’s state?_ ” Zod asked Faora something and she responded in what seemed like a non chalant tone _“Stable”_ Faora looked at back at Nathan and he could see a small glimpse of relief in her eyes _“I’ve handled the issue. Won’t happen again”_

_“Which bring us to the question: Why is he in your quarters, Commander?”_ Jax-Ur asked something and whatever it was, it made Faora suddenly tense and she even straightened up from her relaxed position, as if she readying herself to debrief a superior on something.

_“I believe we are required elsewhere, Ur”_ Zod suddenly said something and Jax-Ur launched a glance at the General that made it clear those two were going to talk about something when they left the room.

When the door closed, Faora suddenly deflated and looked like she was in trouble; something that Nathan was not going to allow to come her way just because he had gone and done this.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Nathan moved until he was lying on his elbows “Did I just got you in trouble or something? Because I’m more than ready to take the fall for it. It’s my fault, after all”

“It’s complicated” Faora said as she sat on the bed, near Nathan’s feet “Ur asked why were you on my quarters and I knew that for him to have a satisfactory answer, I would have to tell him of what we have”

Faora glanced between the wound and Nathan’s face and added, biting her lips in a way that spoke worry “He has sternly advised us against intermingling with humans beyond establishing a friendship with your kind as it could bring…trouble”

“Trouble?” Nathan repeated as he felt that ‘trouble’ had another connotation “Let’s imagine for a moment that Zod and Lane were to have intercourse” Faor said as a teacher expalining a difficult math concept and Nathan laughed a little at the idea of either of them actually acknowledging their feelings for each other to the point they would have sex.

“Sorry, go on” Nathan said when he noticed Faora was analyzing why he had laughed “It’s just that; come on: They’re going to have sex the day you become a nun”

Faora mulled over the comparison of improbabilities for a moment before smiling and simply said “That’s why I said ‘Let’s imagine’. One can dream they talk about their feelings one of these days, right? I believe that’s how your people put it”

“Yeah, one can hope” Nathan muttered and then moved his feet, kicking the air lightly to signal Faora to continue her example.

“Let’s imagine Lane and Zod had intercourse and Zod miscalculated how much strength to put into the act or that he lets go of his hold on it in the climax and that as a result he snaps Lane’s back in two” Faora explained with a neutral tone a subject that Nathan knew that were the roles reversed, he’d be at least giggling like a teenager “How do you even explain that? Remember we can’t cover it up by putting Lane in a healing tank in the birthing chamber as your governments have opposed that we use our knowledge in medicine on humans until they have tested it back on Earth”

“Well-” Nathan saw the point Faora was making right away “I wouldn’t tell her dad, that’s for sure”

“It would put our relationship as a species under a lot of strain on both sides. Something we cannot allow to happen with us being so close to be able to sustain progeny” Faora looked to the ground and confessed something she seemed to have been keeping inside her for a while “The General could have me to break this up and I would obey him”

“You’d let me go just because he said so?” Nathan knew it wouldn’t be that easy but still, he needed to put his mind at ease.

“I’d end this” Faora signaled between them with her index finger “because the last thing I want is to hurt you and have our hope of rebuilding our civilization crushed because I couldn’t keep my head out of my-”

Nathan stopped her right there, as he knew that whatever Faora was going to say next was self-depreciating and not worth to even say “Now, now, you won’t hurt me. You haven’t so far”

“Yes, but the possibility is still there and Jax-Ur would press until he had his way and we had to call this off for the sake of our work” Faora said coldly, clearly having thought this over and over until she was tired of thinking about it.

“So, why did Zod took him away?” Nathan asked as he suddenly realized that Zod had done that when Jax-Ur had asked.

“Let’s just say the General approves unknowingly” Faora raised an eyebrow and Nathan caught the sub-text in the message ‘ _He allows Ur to do that and he couldn’t be with Lois and that would just be infuriating for him_ ’

“Well, that’s all I needed to hear” Nathan lay back down and stretched his arms out, giving Faora the cue to cuddle, to which she smiled fondly and that just made this whole drama disappear in the wind.

Faora allowed herself to be the little spoon and said to Nathan with a small hint of annoyance in her voice “FADKE says I should make a deal with you to stop us from risking further injuries or other issues while you’re recuperating”

It was rare that Faora acknowledged that piece of hardware in her head, much less spoke about what it told her, so Nathan’s attention was already spiked when Faora finished her sentence.

“Well, let’s hear it” Nathan said and all the sudden Faora was straddling him, avoiding any sort of preassure on the wound, and had her she-devil look and Nathan braced for the torture that was Faora whenever she got like this.

Faora leaned down and whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine “The deal is: You stop yourself from trying this again and I’ll make sure to reward you handsomely as soon as you get cleared for strenuous activity”

To make clear what the reward would be, Faora bit Nathan’s earlobe and got a whimper out of the Colonel.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Commander Ul” Nathan knew that a reward from Faora in this kind of thing was too good to pass up, and besides he could wait.

Once his wound healed completely, strenuous activity will be the first thing he will cross off his to-do list.

He is not above begging, blackmail and bribery to get himself cleared for it as soon as possible. 


End file.
